For Better or Worse
by Terez
Summary: Collection of Alice and Jasper one-shots.
1. Fight

**SPOILER ALERT: This story is based on something that happened in Midnight Sun.**

**A/N: Because I have so many people requesting fics I have decided to do a collection of one-shots that will be composed of the suggestions. Stargirl888 requested an Alice and Jasper disagreement.  
**

**BRIEF SUMMARY FROM MIDNIGHT SUN: Jasper was adamant about killing Bella in Midnight Sun for fear that she would expose them and in the processes put Alice in danger. Alice talks him out of killing her when she informs him that Bella is going to be her best friend. However she expresses to Edward that if he leaves Jasper still might kill her if he feels that Bella is truly a threat.

* * *

**

**Fight**

Alice stopped in front of her bedroom door, staring at the it as frustrated and annoyed emotions retreated from the room. Alice took a deep breath and pushed open the door, preparing herself for what she knew was coming. "Are you going to be like this all day?" she asked with an exasperated sigh as she stepped into the room.

Jasper growled as he flipped the page in his book harshly. "He's putting us all in danger," he said though gritted teeth as he glared down at the book.

Alice shook her head as she closed the door. "Bella isn't going to say anything," she said, trying to reassure his fears.

"For now," Jasper snarled. "Your visions can always change."

Alice breathed deeply as she watched her mate with sympathetic eyes. "Jasper," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Can you please just trust me?" she opened her eyes silently begging him as well to trust her.

Jasper's eyes slid from the pages of his book to watch her. They were dark, hesitant, calculating and fearful, but under it all she could see his love, his complete devotion to her. "I do trust you Alice, I don't trust her."

"Well I trust her," she said gently.

"You shouldn't," Jasper growled as he stood and threw his book down on the bed. "We know nothing about her!" He exclaimed with wild panicked eyes.

Alice stayed strong, but refused to yell, knowing that Jasper was simply letting his heart overrun his head. "Edward is in love with her."

"No he's not," Jasper countered.

"He's going to be," Alice said with unshakable conference.

"Or he could kill her" Jasper said offhandedly.

Alice cringed at his comment as she already considered Bella apart of the family. "Well, then I guess you would have nothing to worry about," she said quietly as the pain seeped into her voice. Alice turned to leave the room stopping short of the door when she felt Jaspers' hand gently clasp her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he turned her around slowly.

Alice lifted her head and looked into his empathetic eyes knowing he had not meant to hurt her, but it still stung. "I know, it's okay," she said as she moved her hand up to hold his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I just--If something--," he groaned and shook his head trying to calm the panicked emotions in his body to form a coherent thought. "I can't lose you Alice," he said softly as the words choked from his throat, almost too painful to say aloud.

Alice shifted to wrap her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered trying to quiet his biggest fear.

"I would do anything to protect you," he said as he held her tightly to his chest.

Alice knew that without saying it directly, he was telling her that he would kill Bella if he thought it would keep her safe. "I know," she said softly, praying that Bella would stay on the path that kept her alive.

* * *

**A/N: So not much of fight but I hope it qualifies and that you are happy with it Stargirl888.**


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Suggestion from Myppe: Alice and Jasper fic with the song You Are My Sunshine **

* * *

**You Are My Sunshine**

(Year 1949)

…_And that was 'You Are My Sunshine' by The Rice Brothers Gang…_

"I love that song," Alice said as she pulled her eyes from the small radio that sat on the counter of the small dinner they were hiding out in until the clouds covered the sun.

"I could tell," Jasper said with a small smile. "You were singing under your breath."

"Oh" Alice said bashfully "I hadn't realized." Alice glanced around the small dinner eyes sliding along the greasy counter top and across the backs of people eating their breakfast. Her nose crinkled slightly at the plate full's of the waffles drenched in syrup, burnt fatty sausage, and yellow rubbery eggs.

"Yuck," she said as she turned back to him looking disgusted "I don't know how they can stand to eat that."

Jasper chuckled "well if I remember correctly it actually tasted good."

"Disgusting," Alice said adamantly as her lip curled up over her teeth causing another chuckle to push past Jasper's lips.

"So why do you like the song?" Jasper asked curiously.

Alice's eyes lit up as she smiled happily "because it makes me think of you."

"Me?" Jasper asked with genuine confusion, as a smile pulled at his lips.

"Yes, you," Alice said with a laugh. "You're my sunshine," she said as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "I would always think of you when it played on the radio," she said softly as she stroked his hand with her thumb. "I kind of ignored the part that talked about the person leaving and loving another, though," she said with a small laugh.

"I would never leave you," Jasper said sincerely with a smile as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Good," Alice said happily "because I'm not about to let you walk out of my life, I couldn't bare to lose my sunshine. "

"I have a hard time imagining being your sunshine, when you're mine." Alice smiled happily as she squeezed his hand sending him all of her love. Jasper mimicked her move for move his body relaxing as their love flowed between them.

"You make me happy," Alice said after a while, her voice soft and delicate. "Even in my darkest moments seeing your face made me happy," she then looked down her mood turning sad. Jasper's eyes turned concerned as his body subconsciously curled towards her, but before he could question her she spoke again. "Sometimes though when I thought of you it made me sad. I would imagine what it was like to be held in your arms, to be loved and then when I opened my eyes, I was all alone."

Gentle fingers curled under her chin pulling her eyes from the maple table. She looked up at him through thick lashes, his eyes shinning with love as he gently stroked her jaw. "I swear you will never be alone again, not a day will go by that I don't love you and I will hold you in my arms in you are positively sick of it."

Alice laughed, her shoulders shaking from the force as her eyes lit up with joy. "See you make me happy," she said with a smile as she squeezed his hand and then began to hum, _You Are My Sunshine_.

* * *

**A/N: Was not sure how to end this so I hope it is okay. Sorry this has taken so long Myppe I hope it met your expectations.**


	3. We're not keeping him

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Suggestion from Leah: fanfic with Jasper when he comes downstairs in Breaking Dawn and finds Alice with Jacob.

* * *

**

Jasper closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose fighting away what he could only describe as an emotional headache. Sighing tiredly he shook his head as he slid his hand up his face running it though his hair. He sighed again as he ran his hand down the back of his neck then rolled his head smiling when it cracked a couple of times.

"I hate it when you do that," Alice whispered sounding just as drained as he was.

Jasper's eyes snapped open as he glanced around the hall and upon discovering it empty he walked forward towards the banister. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw Alice sitting on the floor next to the door her small frame swallowed up by the shear size of Jacob sitting next to her. "What are you doing?" he asked unable to fight the slight panic in his voice.

"He makes the headaches stop," Alice said with a tired smile.

Jasper's panicked look turned sad as he wished there had been more he could done to help her with her headaches. He had not been able to take the pain away but had been determined that she was not going to suffer alone as he held her in his arms.

Pushing himself up he vaulted over the banister, dropping two floors and landing lightly in a crouch. He straitened himself out of the crouch and walked towards them eyeing Jacob vigilantly "Do you have to be so close to him?"

"He's just sleeping Jazz," Alice said as she looked up at him and patted the empty space next to her.

Jasper's lip curled up in disgust but nonetheless slid down the wall next to her, sitting on the ground. "You smell like dog," he said with a slight smirk as he looked down at her.

She smiled at him before glancing over at Jacob, looking him over with gentle eyes "He's not so bad."

"We're not keeping him," Jasper said adamantly.

Alice laughed as she curled into herself, covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to be quieter, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth when Jacob began to move and grumble in his sleep. Alice's eyes shifted over to Jasper in a glare as she swatted his arm with the back of her hand "You're waking him up."

Jasper looked down at her completely flabbergasted "you're the one who laughed."

"You made me laugh, so it's your fault," Alice said confidently.

"Only a woman could have that kind of logic," Jasper muttered with a laugh as he shook his head, cringing when she swatted him again.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this when I should be finishing a paper, but my muse would not shut up with this idea.**


	4. Quiz

**All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Suggestion from Stephycats7785: Alice takes a magazine quiz. **

* * *

**Compatibility **

Alice sat sideways in the large leather chair in Jasper's office as she stared down at the glossy pages of the magazine, while she fiddled with a black pen. The page of her current interest held a relationship compatibility quiz that was divided into a female and male section. The female side of the quiz was filled out while the male side had two unanswered questions. "Alright," Alice said as she shifted her left leg out from under her body throwing it over the side of the chair letting it dangle over with her right. "On a rainy day you would rather, A. read a good book, B. Spend time in the rain or C. Watch a movie?"

Jasper looked up from the newspaper he was reading at his desk, "Why are we even taking this quiz? It is not adequate in telling anyone if they are compatible. The questions--"

"Thank you Dr. Whitlock," Alice interrupted with an eye roll. "If I had wanted a analytical understanding of the quiz I would have asked for one," she said with a smirk. "Now answer the question."

"I can't, I don't know the situation," he said with a smirk of his own.

Alice blinked at him in confusion, "It's raining, what more do you need to know?"

"Everything," Jasper said as he placed his paper down on top of his desk, with a grin. "I mean it depends on my mood, who's home, how bad it's raining--" Jasper chuckled as he leaned back in his chair to dodge the yellow throw pillow.

"Neutral, home alone and a medium storm," she said while fighting back a smile, with a cocked eyebrow daring him to challenge her.

"You should already know the answer," Jasper said with a laugh as he leaned over in his chair grabbing the pillow off the floor and tossing it back to her.

Alice reached up snatching it out of the air with nimble fingers. "Humor me," she said as she placed the pillow under her thighs.

"A," he said simply as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile and a small laugh. "Alright last question--"

"Thank God," Jasper said closed he eyes as he sunk a little lower in the chair with a teasing smirk.

"Don't make me throw the pillow at you again," Alice threatened with a smile. Jasper ducked his head a laugh and gestured with his hand for her to continue. "Okay," she said as she turned back to the magazine. "You like to be, A. surrounded by hundreds of people you don't know, after all they are just friends you have not meet yet, B. In the company of a few good friends, or C. Alone, you like your privacy."

Jasper smiled as he shook his head "I don't know why you're asking me, you know all these answers."

"Just wanted to include you," Alice said with a shrug. "Now come on, last question, you really want to drag it out?"

"B."

"Alright," Alice said as her gaze shifted to the bottom of the page to view their results. "We're incompatible," she said with a laugh as she looked up.

Jasper sighed and shook his head "Well, I guess we'll have to get a divorce."

"I guess we will," Alice said as she twisted around and lightly tossed the magazine on the side table next to the chair. She then stood fluidly from the chair, walking across the room with a smile. "The Sweetheart Teen People have spoken," she said as she came to a stop in front of him.

Jasper reached out snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Thank god we don't have to spend another sixty years together," he said with a large smile

"I know, load off my mind," Alice said with a bright smile as wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: I Struggled with this one and am still not too happy with how it came out, but I hope it is to your satisfaction Stephycats7785.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed; I am so happy that this has made 50 reviews in such a short amount of time. Thank you as well to all of those that have added this to their favorites and or alerts.**

**Suggestion from BloodredEmeralds: Alice comes across a nomad vampire while hunting alone.

* * *

**

**(1949)**

Alice stood in the thick forest with her eyes closed sniffing the air in search of her own kill. She had separated from Jasper when he had located a bear, knowing that he would drain the whole animal. The wind shifted causing her eyes to snap open as the sent of an unfamiliar vampire filled her nose. It was rear that she ran into another vampire, as she mostly kept to cities in the company of hundreds of humans. She found that on the occasions she did get to talk to others of her kind they wanted little do with her, finding her and her diet odd. Her yellow eyes made them uncomfortable, her value for human life simply made her a freak, the final straw was always when she would question about a scared warrior she had hoped they run into.

"Hello," she called out glancing around. She stood perfectly still listening for any response when nothing happened for several moments she began to shift uncomfortably as she could feel his eyes on her. "Hello," she called again louder as she began to circle around her eyes darting to find her watcher. As she circled all the way around her eyes widened as she took a small step back at seeing the vampire standing in front of her. He had long black hair that hung in his face, his red eyes shining, his clothes were bloodstained and ill fitting, with no shoes. "Hello," she said with a smile trying to appear at ease, as his gaze made her uncomfortable. His eyes traveled the length of her body slowly causing her face to twist into a scowl as she cleared her throat.

His eyes shot up to her face as she fought not to cringe at the sinister smirk he wore. "You're a pretty little thing," he said with a grin as he took a step forward. Alice started to growl in warning as every muscle in her body went into lock down, she did not know how to fight but she was not about to let him do anything. Jasper had once made the comment that she might be able to use her visions in a fight but they had never gotten around to testing it, as he was still trying to get her to talk to him through her visions.

He laughed boisterously as he took another step forward "You purring for me sweetheart?"

Alice forced herself to remain rooted to her spot, knowing that if she took a step back it would show fear. "Hardly," She hissed with as much venom as she could, her lips twisting up over her teeth. "I have a mate and he would be very upset if he knew about this. I suggest you leave."

"Don't worry, baby I can take care of myself," he said cockily as he took another step forward.

"I'm not interested," she hissed though clenched teeth.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said with a grin as his hand darted out to grab her wrist. She wrenched her hand away and moved back to put some distance between them snarling the entire time. Unfazed he continued to grab at her as she stepped out of reach, causing his face to twist in annoyance. After several attempts he managed to lock his hand around her wrist and pulled her close to him. "Nice try," he said as he leered down at her.

Alice glared and wasted no time bringing her knee up, driving it hard into his groin. His whole face contorted in pain as he cried out and hunched over a list of profanities spilling from his mouth. Alice brought her free hand up and clawed diagonally down his face form the top left corner. He screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees while she tried desperately to get his right hand to release her wrist. When his fingers refused to budge she shifted and sunk her teeth into his wrist causing another scream to leave his body as his hand went limp. She released him then turned and ran putting as much distance as she could between them.

She pushed herself though the dense forest for several yards before glancing over her shoulder to see if he was fallowing. When she saw nothing, it did not make her fee a whole lot better knowing he could be following her and she just could not see him. Before she could turn her head back around she collided with something hard, freezing in panic when she felt two arms lock around her waist. She began to struggle hard, her hands pressed against a broad chest, hissing and snarling in an attempt to get away.

"Alice, Alice stop."

She stilled at the sound of her name, glancing up to see Jasper staring down at her worriedly. "Jasper," she said in relief as her body relaxed against his.

"What happened? Are you alright?" his voice was soft but panicked as his eyes shinned with concern.

"There's a nomad," she said as she cast a glance behind her.

"Where," his voice had gone from loving and tender, to cold and hard in the blink of an eye. He quickly scanned their surrounding gently shifting her body to the side and slightly behind him.

She hesitated a moment before speaking, the murderous look in his eyes making her reconsider. "It doesn't matter, I took care of it," she said as she began to tug on his arm trying to pull him away. "Come on, I want to leave."

"He's still alive Alice," he said angrily as he glared into the forest.

"I don't want you to kill him, don't be that man," she begged as she tugged on his arm.

His head whipped back around to look at her, "You were petrified how can you not expect me to react to that?"

"I'm safe now that should be all that matters. I don't want you hunting him down and killing him, you're better than that." His head shifted back around to watch the forest and for several tense long seconds she watched him debate over what to do, his whole body was tense. Then he slowly forced himself to turn around walking away stiffly with his arm locked around her. A sigh of relief washed through her as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered as she smiled up at his hard face. He did not responded, just starred straight, his jaw locked as he forced himself to walk forward, but he was walking away and that was enough for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was to your liking BloodredEmeralds.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have not been on Fan fiction for about two week and it feels so good to be back. This story was typed up throughout the last two weeks, whenever I needed a break from finals.**

**I would like to apologize to everyone who has sent me a message, I have been extremely busy and did not have the time to sit down and type out full responses, but I will try to get to them this weekend.**

**Suggestion from EagleGirl12 Alice and Jasper hunting, or swimming

* * *

**

Alice and Jasper raced off over the snow-covered ground in the fading light, weaving fluidly in and out of the tall pine trees. Neither left a trail moving with the substance of two spirits as they chased after the frantic caribou. Alice laughed cheerfully, as she sped up and leaped suddenly, jumping on the back of the slowest caribou, snapping its neck effortlessly then pressing her lips to its throat, draining its blood.

Alice pulled her mouth from the deer; deep red blood trickled down sides of her bright red lips, slowly traveling down her bone white chin before dripping off the end, staining the powdery snow beneath her. She watched completely transfixed as Jasper tore through the forest after his kill.

Her sight then began to cloud as the future took over the present. After several seconds the future washed away as a large smile spread across her face. Alice stood and daftly leapt over the animal, easily following the frantic trail of the caribou. Bubbling laughter escaped her lips when she heard ice break followed by a loud splash and a quiet curse. Bursting though the trees she was greeted with the site she had just seen just moments before. The caribou had ran across a snow covered frozen lake and with Jasper to far gone in the thrill of the hunt, he failed to notice the cracking ice, ending up in the frigid water.

Alice could not help the full-blown laughter from shaking her small frame, as she watched her husband fume as he bobbed in the water. Jasper's head whipped around, his dark eyes locked on her as water dripped down his face. "I'm glad you're amused," he said sarcastically.

Alice continued to giggle as she lightly moved out on to the lake, carefully monitoring the creaking ice. "You look adorable wet," she said with a teasing smile as she stopped several feet from him.

"That's great," Jasper said as he pulled his hand from the water holding it out in her direction. "Now help me out." Alice smiled as she reached out to take his hand, moving easily when he tugged her forward. She laughed as she landed in the water smiling happily up at him. "You could have at least put up a fight," Jasper groaned as he pulled her to him.

"I didn't have to be physic to know you were going to pull me in."

"You look good wet," Jasper said with a smile.

"You've ruined these clothes," she teased.

Jasper's face turned thoughtful with a smirk pulling at his lips "Well we can't have you in ruined clothes, I guess you'll have to take them off."

Alice rolled her eyes as she giggled and shook her head then flicked water in his face "very gentlemanly of you."

"It is," he defended, trying to appear offended by her sarcastic comment. "I know how much you care about what you wear," he teased.

Alice's lips pulled into a playful sinister smirk as she, as she pulled back slightly and began unbuttoning her jacket. "Tell you what," she said as she pulled the jacket off, the wet material sticking to her skin. "You want to see these cloths gone," she said, as her grin grew bigger while she held up her jacket. "You have to catch me first," she quickly shoved the jacket in his face then sunk under water. She swam away several feet, but it only took a few moments for a pair of strong arms to lock around her waist, causing a rush of air to push past her lips when she squealed. She began to struggle as his fingers clawed at her shirt shredding pieces of it from her body as he attempted to tare it off, her movements making it difficult.

After a whirlwind of air bubbles and laughter, he managed to remove the whole shirt, letting the tattered remains sink to the bottom of the lake. She spun around as his hands slid down her sides to grip her jeans, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. When she pulled back her lungs burned for the air it did not need, as the desire to breath in became unbearable and as much as she did not want to, she pulled Jasper's attention away from the jeans he was in the process of removing. He looked up in confusion as she tapped her chest and pointed upward, indicating that she wanted to breath. He immediately understood and began swimming up with her pushing her through the hole in the ice.

Surfacing her chest heaved as she breathed deeply with Jasper's head resting on her shoulder as he evened out his own breathing. "I don't think we can stay underwater," Alice said with a giggle as she threaded her fingers through his wet hair.

Jasper chuckled as he squeezed her around the midsection then looked up "Well, we can just have just as much fun up here." Alice's responding laughter was silenced by a swift kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to combine your ideas a bit and I hope you like this EagleGirl12.**


	7. Training

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**To all who have PMed me, I am sorry that I have not replied yet and it is something that I hope to get to this weekend.**

**To everyone who has suggested stories: I hope that none of you take it personally if it takes me a while to get to your suggestion, it is nothing personal, it is just that some ideas seem easier to write than others. I hope that you can all be patient and enjoy the other suggestions until I am able to write yours.**

**Suggestion from Isabella: Jasper teaching Alice to fight

* * *

**

**Training**

"Come on Jazz stop being so anxious, it's not like you would ever hurt me." Alice said as she stood in a clearing looking slightly annoyed.

Jasper stood several paces in front of her shifting nervously in place. "I just don't like the thought of attacking you."

"It's your theory. Come on I really want to try this," she begged, not waiting for a response as her eyes fluttered shut.

Jasper felt his heart drop like lead into his stomach as he watched her seemingly defenseless body. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves and shook his head as he slowly sunk into a crouch. Moving forward gradually he began to get more anxious with every step. He came to a stop about a foot away and slowly raised his hand to grab her, it stopped in mid air when she moved back quickly; his hand had been nowhere near her.

Her face twitched slightly in annoyance when she realized she had moved too soon. She was still having trouble getting the timing in her visions down and moving too soon could be almost as bad as moving too late.

He advanced again, surprised when he managed to grab a hold of her shoulder. He could feel the frustration roll off her as she groaned. "You're doing fine," he tried to reassure her. "Moving though a vision is going to be different than moving and talking during a vision."

"This just sounded easy," Alice admitted with a sigh.

"It will get easier," he said as he let her go and took a few steppes back.

Within an hour her timing had improved so much they were both moving quickly though the field. Jasper smiled as she danced from his grasp again, moving as if she had done it her whole life. His look then shifted to one of surprise when she charged at him suddenly, her hand outstretched to grab him. He reached up and gently clasped her wrist, using her own momentum against her he spun her around as he pressed her wrist to her lower back to avoid causing her pain. Using his other arm he forced her head up slightly and leaned down pressing his lips to her throat. "Nice try," he teased as he kissed her neck.

"I was so sure I had you," Alice said as she shifted to look at him.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed her lips "would you like to learn some offensive moves?"

Alice nodded eagerly as she began to squirm, slipping from his hands as he released her. They spent the next half an hour going over several techniques, Alice proved to be a quick study, growing more excited with every new move.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Alice insisted impatiently as she bounced in place with a smile.

Jasper chuckled as he shook her head "you sure?"

"Positive," Alice said confidently.

"Alright," Jasper said with a shrug and took a few steps back. He sunk down into a crouch finding that he was actually excited to how Alice handled herself, as her eyes fluttered shut. He darted forward with no hesitation, grinning as he reached out to grab her, unsurprised when his fingers closed around nothing but air. Her laughter spurred him on as he chased after her growing more determined to grab her as she continued to elude him. He lunged again at her side and again his hand closed around air. She then disappeared from his sight, only to reappear on his back, her arms locked around him as she kissed his throat.

"Gotcha," she giggled against his skin.

Jasper could not help chuckling at her innocence as he shook his head "You're a terrifying little monster."


	8. Bella's Pain

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**This ended up being a combination of two suggestions one from koko23cat: Jasper feels all Bella's pain while she is changing. And Bourbon Rose: Jasper is burdened with emotions and Alice is there to comfort him. I hope you guys don't mind that your ideas are a little combined.

* * *

**

Jasper groaned as he pressed his head back into his pillow, his eyes squeezed tightly shut with his mouth pressed into a tight line. The emotions running through the house felt like someone was trying to crack his head open, but worst of all were Bella's emotions, the pain washing through her body was causing him distress. Taking a deep breath his nose scrunched as the smell of alcohol and bleach burned all down his throat, the smell saturated the room Bella was in once they had cleaned it of her blood.

"Jazz,"

Jasper swallowed as he glanced over at the door, trying to turn his grimace into a smile when he saw Alice standing in the doorway hesitantly, her eyes shining sadly. "What's wrong," she asked as she closed the door and walked in slowly.

He sighed tiredly as he turned his head back to its original position and closed his eyes "Just…all the emotions." It was not a complete lie, there were a lot of emotions floating through the house, but he was not about to tell her that it was mostly Bella's pain that had him crippled.

Alice slid up onto the bed and crawled carefully over to his side. She gently coxed his head off the pillow and after moving the pillow to the other side of the bed she moved into the empty space placing his head in her lap. He sighed contently as she messaged his head causing his body to relax slightly. He shifted slightly and rolled over onto his side curling up slightly as he tried to drown away the pain with her happiness. "I thought you would be better after the baby was born?"

"Guess not."

"Our gifts were quite the curse this last week and a half huh?" Alice said sympathetically as her fingers continued to run through his hair.

"At lest you found a painkiller," He grimed when the words came out bitterly. "Sorry," he groaned as he shifted onto his back again gritting his teeth in pain.

"That's okay," Alice said as she rubbed her knuckles up and down the back of his neck. "You're just stressed. We could leave, get-"

"No," Jasper whispered as he shook his head slightly. He had come upstairs to be closer to Bella trying to send her calming emotions, he doubted it was helping as pain was not an emotion, but was hesitant to leave in case it was.

Alice sighed as she worked her fingers down his neck to his tense shoulders. "Have you held Nessie yet?" she asked in an attempt to get his mind focused on something other than the emotions in the house.

Jasper's face puckered in confusion "Who?"

"Your Niece," Alice said with a small laugh.

Jasper opened his eyes looking up at her in confusion "I thought her name was Renesmee?"

"It is," Alice said as she reached over with one hand and brushed some hair from his face. "Jacob nicknamed her."

"After the Loch Ness monster?"

"He felt Renesmee was a mouthful," Alice said with a shrug.

Jasper chucked as he closed his eyes, "Bella's going to love that."

"So, have you held her yet?"

"No," he groaned as he shifted slightly.

Alice sat in silence for a moment as she continued to massage away the tension in his shoulders. "It's Bella isn't?" He froze under her hands panicking that she had figured out that he was reacting to Bella's pain. They all believed the morphine was working; they had no reason to believe it was not as she had yet to make a sound. Only he knew the truth and hiding it form Edward was easy as he was too distracted to pay attention to his thoughts. "You're worried about how she is going to be when she wakes up. You've worked yourself into a complete panic added to all the other emotions, you've stressed yourself." He relaxed slightly trying to not let his relief flood into her.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They sat in silence for several more moments before Alice spoke softly again "You're lying."

He opened his eyes again, guilt settling in as he looked up into her face "No, I'm not."

"You're not telling me something," she accused. "And that is just as bad as lying."

His guilty look shifted into one of anger as he sat up quickly. "Can we just drop it," he growled as he stood from the bed.

"No," Alice snapped as she stood and followed after him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It doesn't matter," Jasper said as he kept his back to her.

"I doesn't matter?" Alice asked sardonically. "Whatever it is, is causing you pain, how can that not matter?"

"I can deal with it on my own."

"You don't have to deal with anything on your own, Jasper," Alice said as she walked around him to stand in front of him. "Would you please just talk to me, I don't understand. The baby is born, Bella is safe. She's changing and-" Jasper watched as the realization flickered across her face. "The Mor-" he darted forward covering her mouth with his hand to keep her from talking out loud. He signaled for her to be quite then removed his hand. 'The Morphine is not working?' she mouthed looking confused.

He shook his head slowly as he watched and felt her confusion turn to heartbreak. "I'm sorry," he whispered back.

'She-she isn't showing any signs of pain,' her confusion was written all over her face as she tried to grasp what was happening.

"I know," Jasper said sincerely as he reached out to hold her.

Alice pulled her shoulder back from his hand reaching up to hold it instead "I'm the one that should be comforting you."

"It's okay to be sad."

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. I can do something about your suffering though."

"I'm not suffering," he snorted, desperate to hold on to some of his pride, even if it was just Alice in the room.

Alice smiled knowingly as she pulled him towards the door coming to a stop a few feet away when he refused to go any further. "Jasper," Alice sighed as she turned to look at him. "The closer you are the worse it is."

Jasper leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I know, but I can feel the pain all over the house, I don't want to have a breakdown in the living room."

"So what are you going to do? You can't stay up here all three days," she whispered back just as quietly.

"I know. Just a few more hours, give me time to get use to the atmosphere."

Alice stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist, burring her face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"For not knowing you were in so much pain."

Jasper reached down pulling her from his waist "You have nothing to be sorry for, I didn't want you to know."

Her sorrow look turned to annoyance "Don't hide things like from me."

He could sense how much it had hurt her and if there was one thing her could not tolerate, it was was her in pain. "Okay," he said watching as her expression softened. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Alice said with a nod as she moved around him back towards the bed. She got back up on it and sat back in her original position as she tugged on his hand. Jasper smiled as he sat down on the bed then turned lying back with his head in her lap, while her fingers gently tried to massage away his pain.

* * *

**A/N: This took forever to write and I am still not sure about it. **

**To koko23cat: I know that your suggestion was a little longer and included everyone finding out about him suffering though Bella's transformation but I feel that would work better as a separate one shot, so I hope you don't mind and that you enjoyed this.**

**To everyone: If I write your idea and you are not happy with the result please to not hesitate to inform me, I would be happy to talk to you about the issues that you had with it and try again.**


	9. Holding Nessie

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Suggestion from Izzy and kiki-twilighter-ever: Jasper holding Nessie.**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know about this Alice," Jasper mumbled as he followed her down the stairs. "I'm probably going to scare her."

"No you're not."

"I scare grown vampires-"

"You're not going to scare her," Alice insisted as she stepped off the bottom step pulling him along. "She asked for you," Alice said as she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

Jasper cocked his head in confusion "she's only a few hours old, she shouldn't be talking."

"She's gifted," Alice said with excitement, leaving him only more confused as she pulled him into the living room. He could see Jacob sitting on the white couch, his large frame taking up almost half of it as Rosalie hovered by staring down at him. "Hey Jake," Alice said as she pulled him around the couch, he could not help grimacing at the fact she was using his nick name, it meant she was forming an attachment. It was not that he disliked Jacob, it only made him anxious to have an emotional werewolf so close to her, especially one of his size.

Her good mood slipped away to one of panic as she stopped on the other side of the couch staring in horror at the bundle in his arms. Jasper's eyes shifted from her to the baby in confusion, he could not see anything wrong. "Alice," he questioned worriedly as she continued to stare.

"She-she's gotten bigger," Alice whispered disbelief.

"Three millimeters to be exact," Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth and tight jaw.

"You're all crazy, she's not any bigger than she was few hours ago," Jacob insisted as he stared down at the infant in his arms, panic and denial rolling off of his large frame

Alice stared in complete shock, getting more concerned as the seconds ticked by. Jasper squeezed her hand softly willing her concern away. She squeezed his hand back in a silent thank you then released his hand to hold them out in front of her. "Can I see her, Jake?"

Jacob sighed as he shifted and gently passed Renesmee off to her. Alice look down at her with a sad smile and leaned down kissing her forehead as she turned around. "You should probably sit down," she instructed quietly as her fear continued to encase her heart.

Jasper moved in between her and the couch, sitting down in front of her, her body positioned in between his legs. He reached out placing his right hand on her hip, sending calming emotions to quiet her fear. Her tense body relaxed slightly as her lips pulled into a small smile as another silent thank you. "This is your uncle Jasper, Nessie," Alice said with pride as she smiled down at her niece before looking up at him with the same smile. She shifted the tinny bundle in her arms as he pulled his hand off her hip, holding his arms out to her. She gently placed her in his arms as he mimicked her hold, cradling her protectively to his chest.

She looked up at him with her large innocent chocolate eyes, her mouth opening in happy smile. He could not help smiling in response pleased that she was comfortable in his arms.

"I told you she'd like you," Alice chirped from his side as she curled up next to him on the couch. She pulled her knees up under her, folded her hands on his shoulder and rested her cheek on top of her hands.

Jasper smirked as he turned his head to look at her "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You should be," Alice teased with a smirk of her own.

Jasper could not help chuckling then froze when Renesmee began to squirm. "I think you spoke to soon," he said as he glanced down at her.

"No," Alice said as she sat up. "She wants you to hold her against your chest."

"What?" Jasper asked in confusion as she began to squirm harder in his arms.

"Like this," Alice said as she scooped Renesmee up and moved her so she was lying against his chest. He brought his arm up to support her weight from underneath while Alice brought his other hand up placing it on her back. "You're a natural," Alice beamed at him as she settled back in his side.

Jasper smiled as he looked down at his niece, looking into her expressive eyes and amazed at the fact that she already seemed to love him. He could not help wondering what it would be like if it were his own child in his arms, smiling up at him. He had never given parenthood much thought, it had never been an option as far they knew and still was not one for him. The only woman he would ever want to carry his children was Alice, but due to her vampire body she was unable.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her wiggle slightly and looked down to see her tiny hand reaching towards his jaw. He smiled moments before her hand pressed against his jaw and everything he saw faded away. Suddenly he was in the kitchen staring at a red filled bottle sitting on their granite counter top; just as suddenly as the strange image appeared it disappeared.

"What'd she show you?" Alice asked excitedly.

He glanced over at her in confusion as he tried to process what he had seen. "A bottle on the counter?" His response coming out more like a question than an answer.

"She's hungry," Rosalie stated then disappeared into the kitchen. He listened to as a pot settled on stove and could smell the gas as it turned on.

"She put her thought in my head?" He questioned still looking confused.

"Yep," Alice said with a smile.

"The bottle is filled with blood?" he said with concern, worried they might still have human blood. He had kept himself as far form Bella as he could while she had been drinking the blood during her pregnancy.

"It's animal blood," Alice reassured him just as he heard plastic tare then the sound of liquid spilling into the pot. "We thought it would be best to get her started on the animal blood as soon as possible."

He breathed a sigh of relief "That's good."

"She's not too thrilled," Alice teased.

"I don't blame her," Jasper said as he looked down at her with a small smile.

"Don't encourage her," Alice said as she poked him in the ribs.

As Rosalie returned to the room with a warm blood filled bottle he sat up repositioning Renesmee to hand her off. He would have offered to feed her himself, but he knew how much it meant to Rosalie as every bone in her body clearly ached to be a mother. Rosalie glowed as she took her niece walking off to the loveseat and began feeding her. He could not help smiling at the scene before him, if there was one thing Rosalie was meant to be, it was a mother. Jasper shifted his attention to Alice who was still fitted into his side watching him happily.

"What were you thinking?" she questioned as her eyes burned curiously.

"When?"

"When you were holding Nessie," she clarified. "You seemed to be in deep thought."

Jasper smiled shyly "I was thinking about a baby of our own."

"I thought about that too," Alice admitted as she sat up as they both looked over at Renesmee. "I'm sorry I can't give you one," she said after a moment of watching before looking back over at him. "You'd make a great father."

"You'd make a good mother but don't be sorry," Jasper said as he pulled her into his lap. "We'll just have to settle for spoiling our niece rotten," he said with a smile.

Alice smiled glowing happily. "Positively rotten," she agreed as she bounced to her feet. "Starting with clothes."

"What?" Jasper asked as his smile fell from his face.

"She needs a whole new wardrobe," Alice said as she tugged him to his feet.

He followed her around the couch in daze as he tried to process how they had gone from talking about babies to shopping. He chuckled as he shook his head deciding that only Alice could make the leap. She let go of his hand disappearing upstairs and returning a few seconds later with her purse and a camera. She darted back around the couch placing the camera in front Rosalie. "Take lots of pictures, we should be back in a couple of hours," she instructed before moving back to his side, pulling him to the garage. He could not help laughing at her enthusiasm as he followed her out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	10. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Suggestion from CalikoKat: Bella walks in on Alice and Jazz**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and for all the suggestions, you guys are amazing.

* * *

**

Alice closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, smiling happily as if filled with the scent of her husband. Her bright golden eyes flickered open, darting in the direction of the smell, before disappearing. As she closed in on the location she could smell a fresh kill, and slowed her pace when she realized she was close.

She crept through the forest trying to sneak up on him, stopping a couple feet from him as he continued to feed with his back to her. She grinned unable to help the lustful thoughts as she watched completely transfixed on every movement made.

His head twisted up as he looked over his shoulder, blood dripping from his mouth and down his jaw, clearly reacting to her lustful state. She smiled seductively as she sauntered forward, exaggerating her steps as she swayed her hips. His eyes followed like a pendulum moving back and froth with every step until she came to a stop in front of him.

She squatted down, cupping his face in her hands and leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick the blood on his face. She shrieked in surprise when he turned his face smearing the remaining blood on her pale skin.

"Jasper," she cried with laughter as she pushed against him throwing off his balance, causing his hand to slide off the deer and land in a puddle of blood on the ground.

"Alice," he groaned back with a chuckle as he pushed himself up into a standing position, pulling her with him. Alice crushed her lips to his silencing any chances of a continued protest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands up into his hair.

When his hand settled on her side Alice gave a quiet shirk that was muffled by their kiss. "What is on your hand?" she asked as she pulled back from their kiss looking down at her side watching as red seeped into her cotton shirt.

"Oh," Jasper said as he looked down shifting to hold her against him before removing his hand, reviling a large bloody handprint. "I caught myself in a puddle when you pushed me back."

Alice laughed as she reached down dabbing her fingers in the blood on her shirt. "This is going to be messy," she said with a grin then ran her fingertips down his cheek.

Jasper chuckled as her fingers neared his mouth, and then turned his head capturing them between his lips, sucking away the remaining blood. He pushed her back against a tree, letting her fingers fall from his mouth to kiss along her jaw. Alice tiled her head back against the tree and closed her eyes as her hands slid in between their bodies. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his long sleeve shirt opening it up to revile a black shirt tucked into his jeans.

She reached up sliding her hands under the shoulders of the long sleeve shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Jasper moved his mouth back up to hers and kissed her hard as he pressed his body against, pinning her to the tree before letting his hands slide off her sides. Alice moved her hands from his back to tangle her fingers in his hair while he removed his shirt. Before his shirt could reach the ground his hands were back on her sides and his mouth sliding back down to her neck as her hands moved back to his chest.

She shivered as his tongue traced a particularly sensitive spot, her hands fisting up the black shirt. "God," she whispered breathlessly unable to help the smile that crossed her face.

Jasper chuckled against her skin as he lifted her shirt smearing the blood on his hand along her stomach. Alice quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants, tearing it in her haste causing Jasper to chuckle again. "A little impatient Darlin'?"

Alice laughed as she reached up gripping the collar of his shirt "for you?" she questioned innocently. She then tore at the collar causing the shirt to split down the center, her eyes scanning his exposed pale skin. "Always," she whispered breathlessly looking back up at him, then leaned in kissing him hard on the mouth.

Jasper hand continued to wonder up her body cupping her breast for a moment before slipping around to the back of her bra, gripping the back strap in his hand. He tugged sharply, the shoulder straps snapping easily as the clips in the back bent and broke. He released the tattered remains letting them drop to the ground as he smiled against her lips.

Alice pulled back from him with a chuckle "A little impatient are we?"

Jasper laughed as he leaned down to place an opened mouth kiss against her neck "I'm always impatient for you."

"Hey Alice, Jasper,"

At the unsuspecting voice Alice squeaked as Jasper subconsciously tightened his grip on her body. Alice shifted her eyes, looking over Jasper's shoulder into Bella's shocked face; if she could still blush Alice knew she would be bright red.

"Uh," Bella stammered uncomfortably as she pulled her bottom lip in her mouth. "Never mind," she said as her voice cracked. She turned quickly darting back through the trees and disappeared.

Alice laughed as Jasper leaned his head on her shoulder "I can't even get any privacy with you in the middle of the forest."

"Well, we were supposed to be hunting."

Jasper pulled his head up off her shoulder "You clearly had other ideas."

"I don't recall you complaining," Alice whispered as she leaned in kissing below his jaw then ran soft kisses along it.

"You make it really hard to complain," he sighed as his eyes fell shut.

Alice giggled as she continued leaving a trail of kisses "I promise, you'll have nothing to complain about."

Jasper's eyes snapped open with a mischievous grin. "I'll hold you to that," he said as his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this CalikoKat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Suggestion from koko23cat: Jasper sees a Civil War painting on a school field trip, that causes some issues.  
**

**A/N: Please note I have never seen the painting described in this one-shot, I was given a brief description that I played up on.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys rock. Thank you as well for all the favorites and alerts. **

**

* * *

**

"Please stay together," the teacher called loudly, his voice echoing slightly in the open hall all around the students. Jasper stared at the ground as they walked; occasionally glancing up to keep his bearing. Rosalie walked next to him on his right, her arm linked through his casually, with her head held high. It helped him to have physical contact with someone when he was in large groups, their calm steady emotions helped relax him and holding onto Rosalie was less suspicious then holding onto Emmett. Emmett walked on his other side watching broadly as they moved in the back of the class down the hall.

Jasper's eyes darted up again, quickly scanning the area to his left, grimacing when eyes traveled along the back of the boy in front of him, trying hard not to think of how easy it would be to snap his neck, then his eyes locked on a painting to his right. He came to an abrupt stop, causing Rosalie to stumble slightly, her heels clattering on the ground in an attempt to remain upright as he tightened his grip around her arm. Her head whipped up and around as her golden eyes narrowed in annoyance "What the hell, Jasper?"

"Sorry," he mumbled halfheartedly as he stared at the wall behind her.

Rosalie's annoyance shifted to confusion at his lax apology. Her fair eyebrows pulled together as she looked over her shoulder to see what had captured his attention. Her mouth dropped open slightly in horror as she looked at the painting. It was a picture of a boy-because really she could say he looked old enough to be a man- dressed as a confederate soldier covered in blood. His clothing was old, torn and stained with dirt and dried blood while his bayonet hung limply on his shoulder. He stood in pile of ruins; smoke bellowing from the ground into the blood red sky. His posture was listless, his eyes vacant of all emotion, an expression that only true hell could bring.

"You know him?" Emmett whispered under his breath, sounding just as engrossed with the picture as she had become.

Jasper stared at the picture for several seconds with a look of deep concentration seeming to try and answer the question himself. "I don't think so," he said finally not seeming to want to believe the words himself. He continued to stare as if he expected the soldier to come to life and object.

"You alright?" Emmett asked hesitantly as his eyes shifted between the painting and Jasper.

"I can't remember," he whispered so quietly it sounded as if he had not meant to say it a loud.

"You can't remember what?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"What if I knew him?" he asked quietly as he leaned in, as if trying to get a better look at the picture. It would not help, with their eye sight he could see it just as well a foot from it in broad daylight, as he could from clear across the hall in the dark.

Emmett and Rosalie both looked at each other in concern before Emmett turned back to Jasper, shrugging his large shoulders "So what if you did?"

Rosalie could not fight the hiss that pushed past her own lips as anger coursed through her. Jasper whirled around and he wrenched his arm from her, glaring at Emmett, as if what he had said had greatly offended him.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. and Miss's. Hale, what part of stay with the class do you not understand?" The teacher called from down the hall. Emmett and Rosalie both looked over at the their teachers exasperated face while Jasper turned and walked the other way. "Mr. Hale where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked as he started down the hall after him, his face flushed in anger. Jasper continued walking with his hands clenched tight at his side.

"Stop the teacher," Emmett said as he watched Jasper continued down the hall. "I'll deal with Jasper." Without waiting for a reply he turned and bolted after his brother easily catching up with his fast pace walking. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly before glancing over his shoulder to see Rosalie talking to the teacher.

Jasper ignored him, pushing open one of the doors and walked outside. He stopped just outside the door, his eyes darting around as he looked for an escape. "Come on Jazz let's sit down," Emmett said as he threw his arm around his shoulder. Jasper jumped slightly at the contact and looked over at him with panicked lost eyes before nodding his head.

"Alright, now what is going on?" Emmett asked with genuine concern, as they sat down on a near by bench. Jasper sighed as he buried his face in his hands, curled up as he sat completely still. "Jasper?" Emmett tried again when he refused to answer.

Jasper sat for several more seconds and just when Emmett was about to question him again he spoke quietly, "I'm forgetting."

"Alright we've established you have a bad memory," Emmett teased.

"Emmett!" Jasper snarled as he stood from his seat glaring down at him with a tight jaw.

"Geez," Emmett said as he held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but it's not my fault. All I've heard from you is 'I can't remember', you need to elaborate," he said as he lowered his hands.

Jasper stood military straight for close to a minute with Emmett staring him down making it clear he was not going to get out of talking with him. Finally conceding he lowered his head. "I'm forgetting things about the Civil War," he confessed quietly.

"What kind of things?" Emmett asked

"Mostly people," he sighed as he looked up to stare straight ahead. "Their faces seem to get blurrier with every passing year."

"Well, it's been over a hundred years, you're bound to forget things."

"They don't deserve to be forgotten!" He shouted as Emmett watched at loss on how to handle him. Jasper had learned to hide his own emotions well and never leaned on any of the family for support. He had yet to see an emotional breakdown, as it was something only Alice was allowed to see. He was certain they were bad though. He had been present for a few memory relapses, and small freak-outs, but Jasper never hung around for long, often disappearing after his short outbursts.

"No one deserves to be forgotten, Jasper, but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up about it."

Jasper stood staring at the ground for a moment before shaking his head, his voice rough and quiet "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Jasper," Emmett started to argue as he stood while Jasper turned to walk away. He was cut off from continuing their conversation as the class began to file out the door with the teacher glancing at them with a look of pity before leading the class to the bus.

Rosalie slowed in the back of the class as they both moved back to the group, ignoring the hushed whispers of their classmates. "I told him the picture reminded you of someone you knew that died," Rosalie informed them under her breath. They both nodded their heads as Jasper pulled himself up into the bus seeming lost in another world. Rosalie turned to look at Emmett "what's wrong with him?"

Emmet shook his head as he placed his hand on the small of her back, slightly pushing her up the stairs. Jasper slid into the back seat pressing, himself up against the window, staring out the dirty smudged plane glass. He paid no attention as Emmett sat down next to him while Rosalie took the seat across from them.

The ride back was quiet.

The bus screeched to a stop in front of the school allowing everyone to file off, Jasper stepped off the bus last surprise coloring his face for a microsecond before a smile twitched at his lips. Alice stood several paces in front of the bus, concern etched into her face as she smiled softly.

He lowered his head slightly as he walked forward while she moved towards him holding her hand out. He could not help smiling slightly, in his mind he was no longer standing in a parking lot, surrounded by hundreds of students, as the stench of exhaust hung thick in the air. For a moment he was back in 1948, in a small dinner in Philadelphia, surrounded by a handful of people, as the smell of rain, blood and coffee hung in the air.

Alice smiled as he took her hand, the familiarly of the moment clearly not loss to her as love and hope flowed through him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly then turned on the balls of her feet leading him through the parking lot. His boots scuffed along the asphalt as he trailed slightly behind her, his long steps equal to about two of hers. They ignored every hushed whisper as they continued through the lot, his head shooting up when he felt concern and pity. His eyes locked with Edward's, growling softly in annoyance causing Edward's eyes to drop as he got into the car. Alice tugged him into the back seat of the car sandwiching herself in-between him and Emmett. The ride back was quiet and tense as he held Alice's hand tightly, trying to stay focused on her positive emotions.

The car pulled into the driveway and before it could stop Jasper had the door open pulling Alice with him from the car. Alice moved quickly all but jogging to keep up with his fast paced walking as they moved off to the side of the house disappearing off into the forest. Once about a mile from the house he released her hand as he slowed his walk, dropping his bag on the ground. He sighed tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair, pressing his back against a large pine tree.

"Jazz?" Alice called hesitantly as she set her bag next to his. He groaned as he slid down the tree, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. "What happened at the museum?" she asked gently as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing," Jasper said as he shook his head.

"You looked very upset,"

"You had a vision?" He asked looking down at her.

Alice nodded as she threaded her arm through his, resting her cheek on his shoulder "Your jaw was clenched, your fists were tight, but your eyes looked sad." She shifted turning her eyes up to his face. "Please tell me what happened."

He shifted to look straight ahead his jaw locking as his eyes scanned the forest. "There was a Civil War painting," he murmured clearly lost in thought.

"Oh," Alice said as her expression fell. "Did you see someone you knew?"

"No," Jasper said as he closed his eyes leaning his head back against the tree. "At least I don't think so."

"What do mean?"

He swallowed thickly trying to pull his arm from hers only to have her tighten her grip. He opened his eyes, glancing down to see her glaring with an eyebrow raised, daring him to pull away from her. "I'm forgetting the men I served with," he admitted grudgingly.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely as she rubbed his arm, trying to relax him.

"They were good men."

"I'm sure they were."

"We were all so stupid," he laughed bitterly leaning back against the tree. "Thought for sure the war wouldn't last long, that we would be back in time for Christmas. Just a bunch of young stupid boys looking for our shot at glory and excitement before it slipped through our fingers."

"You were one of those stupid boys," she teased trying to brighten his mood.

"It's getting so hard to remember," he said as he sat back up clearly becoming restless.

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

"Because," he shouted through gritted teeth, pulling his arm from hers as he shot up from the ground. Alice let him go watching him pace agitatedly in front of her. "They were good men, brave men. They were hard working and we did what we had to do. They relied on me, and I let them down," he shouted completely hysterical as Alice shot up from the tree throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Alice shouted as she wrapped herself tighter around him. "You didn't let anyone down," she said sounding like she might cry as she looked up at him.

"I don't remember names and now their faces are disappearing. They were my brothers, men I thought I would know for the rest of life and I'm forgetting them."

"They'd understand," she said sounding like she was still choking back tears.

"How do you know that?" He asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Because if they knew half the man I know, they would understand."

Jasper reached up, cupping her cheek gently and ran the pad of his thumb along the skin under her eye. "I don't mean to upset you."

"Than please stop worrying," she begged. "Please, stop torturing yourself. You wont forget everything, not if you don't want to and some memories are better than none. As long as you remember their spirits, the fact that there were great men, even if their faces have long faded, you should have nothing to feel guilty about, because in a way they aren't forgotten."

He stood for a moment mulling her words over before speaking. "How is it that you know just what to say to make me feel better?" He whispered

"I'm your wife, its part of my job description," she said with a smile.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he leaned down kissing the temple on the side of her head. "I'm sorry," he muttered against her skin.

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

He pulled back looking down at her guiltily, "I'm complaining about holes in my human memory when you have none to call your own."

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head, "Don't apologize." Her eyes opened, shinning with complete understanding "forgetting things is scary, maybe even harder than having no memories at all. You know you're losing something you don't want to and maybe I'm better off not knowing."

He smiled slightly as he brushed his thumb along her cheek "I wish I could brush things off as easily as you do,"

"I don't brush things off," she said as she reached up sweeping some hair from his eyes then cupping his jaw. "I just have wonderful memories, with an amazing husband to fill the void."

"I wish I could let go," he mused. "That I could let the past, stay the past."

"You will," Alice said confidently. "And I'll be here every step of the way."

"Good," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Because I can't do this without you."

**A/N: This one was so much fun to write and I hope it met your expectations koko23cat.**


	12. Special Place

**A/N: I found out I have been nominated for several categories in the Bring me to life awards. The website is: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com  
**

**These are the categories I was nominated in, but be sure to vote for the best.**

**Slow and steady- valentine award and number one award**

**Love- number one award**

**Tethered- the Tinkerbelle award**

**And the 'hero award'**

**I want to thank who ever it was that nominated me, I am blown away, especially that I ended up in so many categories.**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews last chapter, so far it is my most reviewed chapter :)**

**This was a very recent suggestion but I was in the mood for some fluff and out of all the ideas I felt this was the fluffiest.**

**Suggestion from AlicexJasper forever: have a place where they can be out in the sun sparkling and just love being with each other.

* * *

**

Alice walked leisurely through the forest with her head tilted up towards the sky as her eyes scanned the high branches in the trees. She sighed in discontent as her eyes shifted to scan the trees out further ahead her expression dropping more at what she failed to find. It had become a bit of a ritual for her and Jasper to find a spot away from the house that was just their own. Jasper had always preferred the trees, the height and the branches giving him the cover he needed to be relaxed; he hated being exposed.

"Alice," Jasper called, his voice carrying through the forest.

Alice turned and ran in the direction of his voice dancing easily through the forest. She smiled when she saw Jasper standing next to a tree looking up at it.

"What do you think?" he asked as she stepped closer.

She turned her head up looking at the tree. It stood tall at about 100 feet towering over the trees around it, bathed in the setting sun. It was not tightly packed in by all the other trees and had thick large branches that were separated enough to easily climb. "Jazz this is perfect!" Alice squealed as she wrapped her arms around his waist still starring up at the tree.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked as he looked up continuing to scan the tree.

"I love it," Alice insisted.

"Well in that case," Jasper said as he pulled her hand from his waist bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles tenderly. "Ladies first."

Alice smiled as she leaned in pecking him on the cheek before turning and bolting up the tree. She lightly stepped from branch to branch disappearing higher into the thick foliage with Jasper following behind her. She finally stopped about half way up the tree turning on the balls of her fee then sat back against the trunk with her legs straddling the branch.

The branch bowed slightly under added weight as Jasper stepped up on it, stopping at the end as a lazy smile crossed his face, while his eyes traveled the length of his wife. Her head was tilted up, as she looked up at the tree in complete fascination with a smile. "I think this is the tree," Alice mused as she kicked her feet absently.

"Mmm-hmm," Jasper agreed reflexively as his eyes greedily drank in the sight of her exposed skin bathed in weak sunlight, glowing softly.

"The tree seems sturdy, I don't see any rot," she continued, seeming oblivious to his staring. "The branches seem big enough to hold bo-," she stopped as her eyes settled on him. "What are you staring at?" she asked with a smile as she cocked her head slightly.

Jasper grinned as he walked forward, stopping just in front of her to squat down. He wrapped his hand around the branch about a foot ahead as he leaned forward, cupping her jaw with his other hand. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He murmured quietly as his eyes traveled the length of her face.

"You told me this morning while I was getting dressed."

"Well, I could never tell you too much," he grinned as he moved into kiss her.

Alice pulled back and turned her head slightly, a smirk pulling on her lips, "Don't think you're going to flatter me to get out of trouble for not listening to me."

Jasper chuckled at her tease, pressing his lips to her jaw. "Beautiful," he whispered before pressing his lips slightly higher on her jaw. "Gorgeous," he continued whispering complements as he kissed up her jaw.

"Well," She drawled as he whispered another complement and pressed his lips behind her ear. "You always did have a way with words," Alice conceded. "Come on," she said as she patted her chest. Jasper grinned as moved down pressing his lips to her sternum. "That's not what I meant," Alice said with a giggle as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, sorry," Jasper said as he pulled back to look at her with a smirk. "Must have had a bad a connection."

Alice smiled and leaned in pressing her lips to his forehead. "Lay down," she whispered.

Jasper groaned jokingly as he rolled over onto his back gently resting his head on her stomach as he let his left leg hang off the branch, his right resting on the branch, bent at the knee. He closed his eyes as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck closing her own eyes, both content to enjoy each other without words.

* * *

**A/N: was not sure how to end this but I hope you like it, AlicexJasper forever**

**Don't forget to check out: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it seemed to struggle with reviews. Thank you so much for the reviews that it did get, though.**

**Thank you as well to those who voted for any of my stories in the Bring me to life awards.**

**If you would still like to vote the website is: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Suggestion from Stephycats7785: Jasper finds out about Demetri grabbing her in NM

* * *

**

"You lied to me," Jasper whispered hoarsely.

Alice leaned back against her desk, gripping the front for support, the paint splitting from her desperate hold. She bowed her head; unable to look at him from across the room as she chewed her check nervously "I had no other choice."

"How about the truth?" he spat accusingly.

"I couldn't," Alice whispered as she shook her head.

"No, you just chose not to."

Alice's head snapped up as her eyes flashed in anger "I was trying to protect you!" she snarled as her fingers drove into the desk splintering the wood with a loud crack.

"Protect me?" Jasper scoffed. "I was here sick with fear-"

"At lest here you were safe!" she shouted as she pushed off from her desk her fingers unclenching to drop the pieces of wood that she had taken with her.

He willed himself to calm down sensing that fear was driving her anger. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you Jasper," She said as the fear started to seep into her words, the thought of losing him was simply too painful. "You would have done something to get yourself killed."

"The only thing I would have done was protect you."

She could not help the flash of Demetri's face and could feel her vocal cords constricting at the memory of his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. She could see it all to clearly in her head. His overreaction as he lunged with the intent to kill and the Volturi struggling to restrain him. "My point exactly. When it comes to my safety you can be a little…over the top."

"When it comes to your protection there is no such thing as over the top." Alice could not help the fear from crippling her heart at his declaration, knowing that he would die to protect her. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked when he sensed all her fear.

Alice shifted backwards as she lowered her head again, her eyes darting nervously along the plush white carpet. "Alice," he called sharply as he walked forward, cupping her jaw in his hand and forcing her head up. "Don't lie to me," he whispered softly.

"They were going to kill her Jazz," Alice said weakly, as her voice shook with the tears she would never cry. "They overwhelmed us. Demetri grabbed on to me-" she said in a panic, desperate to explain everything.

"He what!" Jasper hissed through his teeth dropping her jaw to clench his hands at his sides.

"I was too distracted and he managed to grab onto me," as the words left her lips Jasper moved forward. His hands slid down her throat then along her shoulders and down her arms, his fingers pressing into her body to check for injuries.

"Jasper he didn't hurt me," Alice said as he squatted down pulling her shirt up, his eyes frantically checking her skin for any marks.

"He shouldn't have touched you," Jasper growled as he looked up letting her shirt fall back into place.

"I'm fine Jasper," She reassured him as she cupped his cheek, trying to swallow back the last of her fear.

"There's more," he said as he stared nervously into her eyes.

She swallowed thickly then leaned in pressing her lips to his cheek before sliding her mouth up to his ear "Aro wants me," she whispered quietly.

She felt him still completely beneath her as his breathing stopped. He pulled back slowly and stood robotically moving over to their bed sitting down heavily at the end.

"Jazz?" Alice called softly in a worried voice as he bowed his head griping the footboard for support; his tight grip causing footboard to split in half. "Jazz?" Alice called again as she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. Her face clouded over with a look of fear and anger causing her to pull her hand back off his shoulder.

Jasper took a deep shuttering breath, trying to clam down as he reached out and took her hand. "What did he say," he questioned roughly.

Alice squeezed his hand softly, trying to offer what little confidence she had "he said I would make and excellent addition to the guard. That my gift would be valued."

Jasper snorted loudly as he let go of her hand and stood from the bed. "Valued?" Jasper laughed bitterly as he began to pace anxiously. "Who the hell do they think they are? I swear to God Alice, they wont touch you," he said frantically. "I'll di-"

"Don't," Alice interrupted quietly. "Please don't." Every ounce of strength she had was quickly dissolving as she stared hollowly at the ground. "I can't stand the thought of you dead."

"They wont take no for an answer, the Volturi always get what they want."

"I know," She said as she looked up at him and walked forward. "But right now I'm not their target."

He reached out taking her left hand in to his and looked down at her wedding band absently running his thumb over it. "Do you think they would take me too," he mused.

Alice head snapped up in shock and fear "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Jasper said as he continued to play with her ring. "Just entertaining all the possibilities."

Alice watched as his golden eyes bled into bright red, then his clothing melt into a dark cloak. The room around her began to shift hazily into white stonewalls and marble floors. Black heavy sleeves hung off her wrists in a cloak of her own as she turned her head to look in her vanity mirror only to see blood red eyes. She turned her head back and looked down at their joined hands, to see their wedding bands-the only thing that had not changed and yet she still felt sick at the possibility.

* * *

**A/N: To avoid any confusion, the last paragraph is not a vision, just Alice imagining them with the Volturi.**

**Stephycats7785: I feel like I should apologize, I know you wanted a story about Jasper finding out about Demetri and I touched on that, but it became more about Aro wanting Alice. So I am sorry but I hope that you still enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: companion piece to chapter 8.**

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews you guys really motivate me :) Thank you as well for the favorites and the alerts.  
**

**Suggestion from koko23cat: Everyone finds out about Jasper suffering during Bella's transformation

* * *

**

Jasper watched with a small smile as Bella shifted nervously while she chewed on her bottom lip and wrung her hands. He sent out a wave of calm watching as her feet and hands stilled but her teeth still chewed nervously. He tried to ease her worries again and was pleased when a small smile crossed her face. "Thanks," she whispered as her eyes fell on him before turning to Carlisle, her mood turning anxious once more. He pushed a wave of courage, trying to giver her strength for whatever she had brought them all up stairs for.

She smiled again and took a deep breath, trying desperately to cling to the mood he had set. "Carlisle," she breathed out then took in another deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that the morphine didn't work."

He could only stare dumbfounded along with the rest of his family, but for an entirely different reason. Alice had informed him not long after her transformation Bella was teetering back and forth on weather to just tell Carlisle about the morphine or let Edward in on it as well.

He had always found it odd that she even thought she could hide the truth if she told just Carlisle, he knew that it would be something Carlisle would obsess over; he would have a million questions to ask her. He and Alice had not given it any thought after her transformation as to them it was no longer important.

"You knew" Edward hissed as his head whipped in their direction. "You both knew," he questioned as his eyes slid to Alice. Jasper could not help the protective growl from rumbling through his chest when Edwards harsh' eyes landed on her.

Alice blinked, seeming to come back to life in his arms from her self-imposed trance. It was only then that Jasper realized that Alice had foreseen Bella's decision when they had entered the room and had been trying to keep her thoughts to herself. They had been spending a majority of their time around Renesemee and as a result Jacob, so Alice was left missing a lot of visions. "It wouldn't have done any good," Alice insisted.

"She's my wife!"

"Don't raise your voice at her," Jasper warned in an even voice and despite the fact that he had not yelled the threat rang just as clear as they began to stare each other down. Emmett moved forward to brake up a fight as Bella watched in confusion, having never seen the family fight amongst itself.

"I had a right to know," Edward hissed though clenched teeth as Emmett hovered behind him.

"It wouldn't of helped, all you would have done was obsess over it," Jasper defended.

"That doesn't matter!" Edward shouted as Emmett grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "You should have told me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Jasper stated in an even voice locking his jaw after, as his body tensed.

"How did you even know?" Bella questioned sounding horribly confused as she stepped forward cautiously.

Jasper could not help tensing further as every shifted to him with the same question. He was the last person in the house to go to anyone to complain, especially when it came to his emotional well being. The last thing he wanted to do was appear weak. "I could feel that you were highly uncomfortable," he tried to downplay it hoping no one would realize how much he had suffered through her transformation; he unfortunately was not that lucky.

Esme's face quickly shifted from confusion to heartbreak, which did not surprise him, as she was protective of her children. "You could feel her transformation?"

"I was fine," he said trying to brush it off.

"Curled up in the fetal position is fine?" Edward spat mockingly.

Alice hissed angrily "That was uncalled for Edward."

"Alright," Carlisle said as he stepped forward playing the diplomat. "everyone needs to calm down."

"Maybe the real question should be, why your wife felt the need to hide the truth from you!" Jasper snapped back as he grabbed onto Alice's arm.

Edward tensed as Bella hissed, causing everyone to look in her direction as they were still more use to her human behaviors than her vampire ones.

"What is he talking about?" Edward asked as he looked over at her.

Jasper turned, pulling Alice with him in the hopes of leaving the room unnoticed.

"Jasper," Esme called as she followed them out the door, causing him to groan. He turned slightly jumping a little in surprise when she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I don't mean to worry you," he said as he rested his hand in between her shoulder blades, trying to calm her erratic emotions. Alice pulled her arm from his other hand smiling up at him before turning and walking down the hall, leaving him alone with Esme.

"Not keeping secrets typically tends to help."

Jasper sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair "Letting you all know that Bella was suffering wasn't going to fix anything, all it was going to do was make you all worry."

"Jasper," Esme said with an exasperated sigh as she shook her head. "You don't have to hide things from us."

Jasper watched as her eyes beseeched him begging him desperately to let her through the walls that surround his heart. "Okay," he agreed watching as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're lying," she accused.

The corner of his mouth tugged up slightly at being caught as he brought her hand up kissing the back softly and squeezing it before letting go. An apology without words as he turned walking away.

"Jasper," she called tiredly causing him to turn and look back at her. "You are apart of this family as much as everyone else and I hope for your sake that one day it isn't a lie." She then disappeared back into the room.

"Yeah," Jasper whispered staring at the spot she had just vacated. "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: I was not sure how to end this but I hope it is to you satisfaction koko23cat.**


	15. Jasper's First Scar

**A/N: This is the first time since my last update that I have felt the desire to write. I can't promise that updates will be coming regularly, though I hope that my muse comes back soon.**

**Suggestion from nesha: A story on how Jasper receives a scar.

* * *

**

Jasper sat with his back pressed against the far wall of the barn absently twirling a piece of straw between his fingers as he watched the other vampires intently. He had learned that there were a total of six males-including himself-and three females. Maria, Nettie and Lucy were currently not in the barn leaving one of the older males in charge until their return.

He could not help notice the shift in the atmosphere of the room as they left; his mother had always said that he had been good at reading people. The group of five males all seemed agitated, restless and for what ever reason Jasper could feel himself getting just as agitated and restless.

His eyes darted around in slight paranoia, as the emotions seemed to build in the room giving him a feeling of suffocation, surprised when the others started to watch each other in suspicion. He threw the piece of straw and pushed himself up from the ground as his jaw locked, feeling that a fight was inevitable.

The others seemed to sense that a fight was going to happen as well, they began to watch each other closely, their chests puffed out waiting for one of them to give them any reason to attack the other.

One of the larger vampires turned towards him, his pair of blood red eyes locking on to him challengingly. Jasper stood to his full height staring him down and unable to help the animalistic like snarl from leaving his mouth.

The other vampire's lips twisted into a smile as he began to stalk forward. Jasper hissed loudly in warning baring his teeth as he hunched over defensively. He did not want to fight but was not about to let any of them think they could walk all over him. He began to breath deeply trying squash any sense of fear and exude confidence, hoping that the vampire would become intimidated and leave him be.

Instead of backing off like Jasper had hoped the other vampire seemed to become more confident as he got closer. Suddenly the vampire gave a roaring snarl as he lunged forward his mouth wide open as he aimed for the middle of his throat. Jasper stepped back bringing his arm up to block his throat, hissing in pain as a pair of sharp teeth pierced through his forearm.

Before the vampire could react Jasper reached up fisting his long dark hair in between his fingers then sharply jerked his head back flinching in surprise when he heard his spin at the base of his neck snap and his upper jaw completely separate from his lower.

He then removed the top half of the head dropping it on the ground with a slight look of panic. He flinched as he pulled his arm from the bottom row of teeth fighting back a hiss of pain as the venom began to burn. The dismembered body dropped chaotically to the ground as he shifted uncertainty, glancing up in fear as to what would happen now that he had killed one of their own.

He was completely stunned when he looked up into four identical faces all showing fear, then feeling as if he was looking into a mirror as all of their expressions shifted to one of surprise.

After a few moments the one Maria had left in charge took a few steps forward pulling his hand from his pocket and tossing something through the air. Jasper reached up snatching the small box as the vampire spoke "Burn the pieces."

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he looked down at the box in his hand pushing it open to find it contained some matches. He reached in pulling a single match from the box inspecting it before striking it against the side of the box. He dropped the match stepping back in shock when the flames quickly engulfed the body as thick purple smoke rose up. He shook his head merely accepting that this was simply another strange part of his new life, as he turned his back on the smoking pile of ash. He cast a glance at his companions pleased that they too seemed more relaxed as he settled back against the wall of the barn.

He reached up scratching the fresh bite on his arm pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to check the damage. A perfect set of teeth was imprinted on his skin appearing to mostly be healed. He reached up running his fingers along the raised flesh crinkling his nose at the burn that flared beneath it.

The barn door creaked on its rusty hinges, as it swung open causing his head to snap up his eyes locking on the three beautiful women as they walked through the door. Maria's eyes slowly scanned the barn one of her eyebrows shooting up as they landed on the pile of ash. She turned her head back around her lips pursing in annoyance as she looked to who Jasper could only assume was their babysitter.

"Gabriel attacked Jasper," the vampire explained in an even voice his eyes locked on her. "I also think he might be gifted," he continued as Jasper looked at him in confusion. "An emotional manipulator."

She turned her head in his direction, her annoyance melting away to a full-blown smile. She appeared in front of him suddenly, squatting down to cup his jaw in her hand "I knew you were going to special," she purred leaning in to press her lips chastely to his.

Jasper stiffened at the contact taken aback by her bold move. She pulled back with a smile her eyes examining him as if she were inspecting a horse for sale trying to be sure that he was actually a thoroughbred. She stood seeming pleased with whatever she saw smiling down at him, as if he was the answer to all her prayers.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure about the ending but it was all I could come up with.**


	16. Alice's Grave

**A/N: Lately it has been hard to find the inspiration to write for this series, this may or may not be my last Twilight story but don't be too hopeful for anything new. I want to thank all of my amazing reviews, I could not imagine that I would get the support that I did and that so many people would enjoy my work, you all made writing such a joy. Thank you as well for all the favorites and alerts, I am completely blown away that anyone would enjoy my writing enough to put me on an Alert and/or Favorite list. **

**I don't remember who suggested this one and don't have time to look it up right now, sorry: Alice finds her grave.

* * *

**

Thick fog swirled eerily as dense dark clouds blocked out the sun. A rod iron gate screeched as it swung back and forth on old rusty hinges as the cold wind blew. Puddles and large patches of thick dark mud lay like hidden mines in the tall unkempt grass and wild weeds as they clung desperately to old gravestones. Two figures moved about the graveyard, looking more like sprites themselves as they easily maneuvered the tall grass while avoiding the mud and puddles.

"Alice," Jasper called as he stared down at a gravestone.

Alice turned and in a blur was by his side. She looked over at the gravestone and then back at the papers in her hand. "The date's wrong," She as her eyes shifted from the paper to look at the grave. "It says 1916 was the date of death, but that was when I was admitted," she explained as she held the papers up for Jasper to see.

"Maybe it is not yours," Jasper said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and tried to lead her away from the grave. Alice remained rooted to her spot her body ridged and her eyes closed. Jasper circled around her standing in front of her and stared down at her intently.

After several seconds Alice's eyes blinked open as she turned her head upward to look at him sadly "There are no other graves with that name here." She turned her eyes back to the stone as realization washed through her: she was dead to them long before her heart had stopped beating.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin.

Alice moved around him causing Jasper to turn and follow. Alice stood staring at the grave for a moment and then squatted down in front of it. She reached out with a pale hand and traced the letters and when she traced the last number she dropped her hand.

After several minutes of silence Jasper could not take it anymore "Alice talk to me, please."

Alice continued to look at the grave as she spoke "I just-I don't-I can't-"

Jasper squatted down and wrapped his arms tightly around her "It's alright," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was their daughter," Jasper said nothing as he continued to hold her knowing she was not looking for a response. "They didn't even care, no one did."

"That's not true," Jasper whispered softly to her. "The vampire who changed you cared."

"And when he was killed no one else did." Jasper did not have a response to that, knowing she was right.

"Not only did they consider me dead four years before I actually was, but they don't even say anything on my gravestone. Just Mary Alice Brandon nineteen-o-one to nineteen sixteen. That's it. I was reduced to a name and dates." She had been curious to see her grave site and excited to see what her parents had written about their oldest daughter. Now it devastated her that her family had not written anything. They had not spoken of her being a daughter or a sister or that she had even been loved, all it said was that she had simply existed.

Jasper shifted so he could sit on the ground and pulled her into his lap "you're so much more than that to me. And you know a wise, beautiful woman once told me 'we can't change our pasts so why let it affect our future'

"She sounds very smart," Alice said with a small smile.

"The smartest," Jasper said as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. They both sat stoic looking like statues mourning a girl the world forgot. After several long moments Jasper spoke his voice barely above a whisper. "You're feeling better,"

"Yeah," Alice sighed as she leaned back into him. "The longer I sit here staring at this, the more I just keep seeing a name."

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together in concern, if anything he thought that would upset her, "What do you mean?"

"I see someone else, I don't see me. I'm not Mary Alice Brandon. I don't know who that is. I don't know what her favorite color was, her favorite food, if she was in love." Alice shifted in his lap turning to look at Jasper over her shoulder her far away look replaced with happiness and pride.

"I'm Alice Whitlock, I'm Alice Cullen, my favorite color is yellow, and I love to hunt deer. And I'm absolutely head over heels in love with a beautiful blond southern gentleman" Alice finished as her grin grew. "Come on," she said as she stood, brushing off her jeans than turning to offer her hand to her husband.

Jasper watched her for a moment taken aback by her sudden desire to leave. "We can stay longer if you like," he reassured her.

Alice shook her head "There's no reason too. I have all the answers I wanted, there's else nothing here for me." Jasper could sense that she was certain so he took her hand and pulled himself following her out as neither looked back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this one, my writing lately has been forced and for now this is the best I can do.**


	17. Overprotective Fool

**A/N: found this one completed on my computer**

**Suggestion from candyluvsu: How Jasper receives his bite in Eclipse.

* * *

**

Jasper could not help the itching feeling of Déjà vu as the newborns began to close in on their location. He was reminded of his first vampire fight in Mexico; standing on the front line for the first time sounded by five other vampires trying to come to grips with the fact that his heart was not pounding away in his chest nor were his hands slick with sweat.

He closed his eyes and shook his head shaking away the barren desert landscape and allowing the green forest to refill his vision. He glanced slightly behind him watching as the figures of the five men he had first fought with melted away into his family members.

Carlisle was the praying man in the family, it was not something he himself dabbled in often and after Maria had had killed him, he had lost all faith in God figuring his soul was dammed to the Devil. When Alice had stepped into his life he could never imagine asking God for anything more than her, as he felt that she was more than he deserved.

Despite this though he sent up a prayer that he had taught he family well enough that they would survive. He was having serve doubts though; Alice was always the one who had hope. His eyes refocused on the sight of Emmett giving him a large excited grin and a thumbs up, looking like he might combust from the excitement.

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly in response as he nodded his head before turning his attention back to the empty field.

"They're here," Alice whispered from his left causing his whole body to tense as his nostrils flared. Only a moment after her words were spoken the newborns broke through the forest wildly, focused solely on Bella's blood as it saturated the air. Once everyone was in the field he signaled for them it was the time to attack.

He grabbed the first newborn he could, effortlessly tearing him apart before his head whipped around desperately seeking Alice. Anger washed over him as he saw her advancing towards a vampire, he thought he would be able to handle her fighting. He snarled angrily as he darted around her latching onto the vampire and pulling him apart easily. "Jasper! What are you doing!" he snapped back to reality to Alice glaring at him in confusion.

"I-I-" he stammered as he struggled to come up with a reasonable response, when really all it had been was instinct.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself!" she hissed in annoyance as she turned on her heel and took off.

"Alice!" Jasper growled, as he took off after her, panic rising through out him like bile in his throat at the thought of her getting hurt. He knew that logically she was fully capable of taking care of herself but there was a part of him that insisted the only way she was safe was if she had nothing to do.

She darted quickly around a newborn leaving him to deal with it, and slowing his pace much to his annoyance. He continued his panicked pursuit gaining on her just as she was in the process of decapitating a vampire. He jumped up and over her just as she removed the head tackling a nearby vampire to the ground. He heard Alice move causing his head to dart up in her direction, his attention more focused on her than himself. When he saw her starting move on he began to get up to follow after her, forgetting that all he had done was tackle the vampire. Just as he turned his back Alice froze for a millisecond before turning around with large panicked eyes, "Jasper!" she called in a crippling voice.

His head shot around in the direction she was staring, his arm instinctively shooting up to block the oncoming teeth aimed for his throat. Before he could react Alice flew forward wrapping her fingers in the Newborns hair and sharply jerking his teeth from his arm leaving a complete perfect bite in the skin. Alice quickly removed the head before turning her gaze back to him. Her jaw was set as she stared at the fresh bite in an almost trance-like state.

He stood as her head moved methodically her eyes still locked on his wound and as he shook his arm out her eyes snapped up to his. "Stay with me," he demanded watching as she cocked in eyebrow at his tone than shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she nodded her head in the direction behind him.

Jasper turned looking over his shoulder to see the fight was all but over; only a few vampires were left and being dealt with as a small pile began to burn. "We'll talk about this later," Alice said as she turned and grabbed the other vampire by the arm as she began to walk towards the smoking pile. "I think you should go talk to Carlisle," She said as she nodded her head in his direction.

Jasper turned his head in the direction of his father figure his face clouding over with confusion, as he and Esme stood with a small female vampire who looked fearful but unscathed. "Of course he would," he scuffed as he rolled his eyes stalking over to his family and the only newborn left alive.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Read Author Note!**

A/N: So no one suggested this one but I had to add it. I was re-reading chapter 9 (Jasper holds Nessie ) and at the end Alice gets all excited to go shopping, and I did not like how Alice came off in the end of that chapter. I felt as if Alice became very uncaring so I wanted to try to come up with something that might explain her behavior.

* * *

_Recap from chapter 9-_

_He could not help laughing at her enthusiasm as he followed her out the door._

_**Chapter 18**  
_

The moment the door fell closed everything changed. Alice's once happy domineer disappeared, leaving in its wake the flood of panic she clearly felt. Jasper had been able to tell from the moment she had plastered a fake smile on her face, that she truly was not happy. He had fallowed her lead blindly without a second thought, as he always did, forcing a laugh at her 'enthusiasm' as he followed her out the door. He doubted anyone in the house even noticed her sudden complete turn around and if they had they simply accepted it.

Alice turned to face him her plastic smile back in place. "We better get going," she said fighting to keep her voice light and carefree. She spun back around before he could respond, her shoulders set as she all but marched to her car.

Jasper caught up to her in a quick stride, reaching out he clasped his hand around her arm, bringing her to a stop. His breath hitched in his throat, as her fear encased him, seeming to suck out any ounce of happiness he had in him. He choked on his breath as forced himself to breathe again, fighting through the emotional torment but he refused to let go of her.

"Alice," Jasper whispered his voice cracking under the strain of emotion. "We don't have to go-"

"I do," Alice, replied in a broken voice as she tugged her arm trying to pull it from his hand. Jasper tightened his grip refusing to let go, determined that if she was going to suffer he was going to suffer along with her.

Alice turned to look over her shoulder her eyes beseeching him to understand "It's stupid, but I have to."

"I don't understand," Alice had a bad habit of saying things with out an explanation. She often got so lost in her own head that she forgot people where not on the same page as her.

"I just want everything to go back to normal," she pleaded with him in a small voice. "I need five minutes where everything isn't falling apart,"

He understood probably better than anyone in the house what it meant to cling to things that were normal when everything around you seemed like a nightmare you could not wake up from. "It will never go back to the way it was," he explained gently. "This is normal now and you'll have to accept that," he was not trying to cruel and take away things that she was desperately trying to cling to, he was simply being honest.

"I know," Alice nodded as she eyes shifted down to the immaculate concrete floor.

"However," Jasper continued as he tilted her chin upward. "At some point, everyone needs a break from reality."

Alice's lips tugged slightly in a small smile of gratitude, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites and alerts :)


	19. Author Note

To all my readers,

I am sorry to say, that at this moment, this will be the last thing I post to this site and I am sorry I did not get to everyone's suggestion for this fic. I had hopped to post one more one-shot as a farewell piece; sadly I do not think that is going to happen, but one day I could get the urge to post something.

My motivation to continue writing in the Twilight fandom is all but dead. Everything I have written lately has been fairly forced and not nearly as enjoyable as it use to be. Please note I will not be pulling any stories down.

I am so grateful for all those who have read my stories, added me to their alerts or favorites and for each and every review. You have all been a tremendous support and had it not been for all of you I would have surly given up a long time ago.

Thanks again for all the support.

Terez


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Spoilers from Breaking Dawn movie**

* * *

"Alice," Jasper calls quietly into the darkened room.

Despite her heightened senses Alice is so lost in her own thoughts that she does not hear him until he speaks. She jumps slightly, turning to look over her shoulder, the worry and fear still etched in place. "Hey" she says and forces a small smile, knowing it is a lost cause.

His eyes are intense as he watches her, searching her face. In this moment she hates it, it makes her feel exposed, naked. She knew it was only a matter of time until he would come and find her, asking questions; she's been an emotional wreak once everything quieted down.

He moves closer to her, his head cocked to the side as he contemplates his next words, clearly not fooled by her smile.

"What did you see," he questions and she thinks she might crumble at his feet.

"Nothing," Alice says as she tries to hold herself taller.

He clearly becomes more concerned as he moves closer, reaching out and gently settling his hand on her arm, "Alice."

Alice sighs, then takes a deep breath, fighting not to throw herself into his chest. "It doesn't matter," she insists as her eyes fall closed, struggling to hold her composer. "It didn't happen," she whispers more to herself than him, squeezing her eyes shut as pieces of the vision wash over her again.

He moves his hand off her arm, choosing to pull her into a hug, wrapping her securely in his embrace. He means to comfort her, but it has the opposite effect. She trembles in his arms, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Closing her eyes tightly, she fights against the overwhelming emotions and the crippling fear at the thought of losing him.

Desperate to drown out the pain and avoid talking about it, because somehow that makes it all the more real. She pulls him down, catching him completely off guard as she crushes her mouth to his. The physical closeness does nothing to ease the pain and Jasper's well aware of that as he fights her advances while she tries to remove his clothes.

"Alice" Jasper calls out as he pulls back.

"Jasper please," Alice responds weakly.

"What did you see?" He asks again, refusing to let the subject go.

The words feel thick and heavy in her throat, and the look he gives her breaks her heart, he wants to help. She can see the vision clearly again. He's forced to his knees by overwhelming pain, they lock eyes as he's surrounded and in an instant her world ends.

"You died," she chokes out through a strangled sob.

His face falls instantly, he's devastated for her and that only serves to anger her all the sudden. "Oh Alice," he moves to hold her close to his body once again. She jerks herself form his arms, comfort is now the last thing she wants.

"I agreed to let you die" Alice cries as curls into herself, bumping into the table behind her. "I sacrificed you, Carlisle, Leah, Seth all on the hope that Aro would chose a different path because he didn't want to die. I had to accept that path as the only one because if I had faltered for even a second it could have changed everything. I gambled with your life, with everyone's lives-"

"Shh," Jasper ties to reassure her as he reaches out, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "None of that happened, you have nothing to feel guilty over Alice, we're safe. We're safe because of that vision. I'm not going anywhere Alice."

Alice wrapped her arms around him burring her face in his chest, knowing that he was right, but it did not help that the images were forever burned in her head.


End file.
